


Usterka

by Arana_Q



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Wszystko się psuje i nikt nic nie wie, koty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arana_Q/pseuds/Arana_Q
Summary: Kiedyś, gdy Armitage Hux był młody i naiwny, marzył o własnej Gwieździe Śmierci. Wielkiej, majestatycznej i, co najważniejsze, zasilanej dziecięcymi imaginacjami na temat strzelania starszemu kadetowi Calebowi Bricksowi prosto w zad w odwecie za wszystkie kocówy, jakich mały Ari doświadczył w Akademii.Oczywiście, później Armitage nauczył się tonować swoje zapędy. Strzelanie ze Starkillera w nielubianego kolegę byłoby marnotrawstwem energii. [...]Co ważniejsze, Hux nauczył się też, że wielkie bazy śmierci i zniszczenia nie działają dzięki sile marzeń i miłości.Formalnie rzecz ujmując, w przypadku Starkillera można by skończyć na "nie działają". Kropka.





	Usterka

*  
  


Kiedyś, gdy Armitage Hux był młody i naiwny, marzył o własnej Gwieździe Śmierci. Wielkiej, majestatycznej i, co najważniejsze, zasilanej dziecięcymi imaginacjami na temat strzelania starszemu kadetowi Calebowi Bricksowi prosto w zad w odwecie za wszystkie kocówy, jakich mały Ari doświadczył w Akademii.  
Oczywiście, później Armitage nauczył się tonować swoje zapędy. Strzelanie ze Starkillera w nielubianego kolegę byłoby marnotrawstwem energii. Zresztą wysłanie Bricksa z misją pacyfikacji Huttów za pomocą garnka soli i patyka skutkowało tym samym, a przynajmniej było zabawniejsze.   
(Generał, wbrew pozorom, posiadał poczucie humoru, po prostu ludzie, którzy go doświadczyli, zazwyczaj nie wspominali o doświadczeniu, bojąc się, że może spotkać ich ponownie.)  
Co ważniejsze, Hux nauczył się też, że wielkie bazy śmierci i zniszczenia nie działają dzięki sile marzeń i miłości.   
Formalnie rzecz ujmując, w przypadku Starkillera można by skończyć na “nie działają”. Kropka.

*

Tego dnia wszystko było po staremu — mundur był idealnie wyprasowany, oficerki idealnie błyszczące, a Starkillera idealnie trafił szlag. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej Hux próbował dowiedzieć się, co w takich sytuacjach robili inni wielcy przywódcy, z admirałem Tarkinem na czele. Niestety, procedura postępowania w przypadku usterek najwyraźniej polegała na wezwaniu do siebie dyrektora projektu i wrzeszczeniu na niego, dopóki wszystko nie będzie naprawione.   
Hux spróbował kiedyś tej taktyki, miała jednak ona jeden mankament: otóż dyrektorem i jednocześnie głównym inżynierem projektu Starkiller była jego żona. Próby reprymendy zaowocowały jedynie tym, że wytarła dłonie ze smaru w tradycyjną, białą dyrektorską pelerynę i w ciągu kilku minut podesłała mu dokumenty dotyczące budowy Starkillera. Z dokumentacji wynikało, że względem pierwotnego projektu obniżono budżet o siedemdziesiąt trzy procent, ilość zużytej durastali o niemalże jedną trzecią, pocięto oprogramowanie tak, że zajmowało się nim trzech podwykonawców z jakiejś zapadłej dziury o nazwie Jakku (byli najtańsi) oraz zostawiono jakieś miliard furtek do samej bazy. Co więcej, większość tych poprawek zatwierdził Snoke osobiście, albo, co było podkreślone czerwonymi kółkami, generał Armitage Hux.   
Nigdy więcej już nie prosił Arany o tłumaczenie się z czegokolwiek.   
A Starkiller nadal nie działał. Co więcej, nie działał bardziej, niż poprzedniego dnia — technicy po kolei zgłaszali szereg egzotycznie brzmiących błędów. Dopiero po godzinie Hux dowiedział się, o co dokładnie chodzi — baza się przegrzewała. I nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego.   
Następny kwadrans nie przyniósł rozwiązania, natomiast wentylacja zaczęła nie nadążać z odprowadzaniem ciepła — temperatura wzrosła o stopień. Niby nic, ale w tym tempie za góra osiem godzin śnieg pokrywający Starkillera zacznie się topić, a potem parować. Powstaną silne burze z piorunami na powierzni bazy. Aha — i nikogo nie będzie to interesować, bo białka w mózgach każdej żywej istoty zetną się na twardo.   
Hux usiadł wygodnie w fotelu na mostku, oddelegowując wszelkich techników do szukania usterki. Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach rozpiął górne guziki od munduru i wysłał także część oficerów. Ci, którzy pozostali z nim, wyraźnie zaczynali się pocić — nie było jeszcze aż tak gorąco, ale dwie warstwy materiału robiły swoje.   
Po kolejnej godzinie pozwolił im zdjąć marynarki, sam również zostając jedynie w koszuli. Wtedy też przypałętał się Kylo Ren, narzekając, że mu gorąc przeszkadza w medytacji.   
— Masz z tym coś zrobić, Hux — warknął, a generał wyobraził sobie, jak pod tym hełmem te jego durne włosy bohatera republikańskiej holodramy kleją się do czoła. — Tu się nie da żyć.   
— Jeśli chcesz pomóc, wyczuj Mocą, co się spierdoliło — odpowiedział Hux. Praktycznie nigdy nie przeklinał przy podwładnych. Absolutnie nigdy przy żonie. Ale jakaś jego prymitywna część mózgu dostawała kociokwiku na widok Rena. Zazwyczaj tego nie okazywał, ale teraz pot spływał mu po skroni, koszula kleiła się do piersi…  
Ren odburknął, że Moc do tego nie służy (oczywiście, że nie służyła, w końcu to byłoby przydatne) i szybko uciekł, najwyraźniej nie chcąc się ugotować. Wtedy Hux zerknął na holopada, aby sprawdzić, czy to już czas zwrócić się do Arany.   
Termometr mrugnął na czerwono. Hux rozpiął guzik od koszuli (ale tylko przy samej szyi) i nakazał natychmiast zainicjować i zakodować połączenie z jego żoną. Natychmiast oznaczało kolejne dziesięć minut poślizgu (trzech podwykonawców oprogramowania, niech nich świętej pamięci Imperator popieści), w końcu jednak udało się.   
Jego żona akurat wtedy rodziła.   
Nie, żeby to w czymkolwiek przeszkadzało. Nie byli barbarzyńcami, którzy kazali kobietom zwijać i pocić się w bólach. Generałowa, której dwadzieścia minut wcześniej odcięto dopływ wszelkich bodźców świadczących o bólach porodowych, ustawiła drona z kamerą tak, aby było widać głównie jej twarz. Co absolutnie nie zmieniało faktu, że wszyscy na mostku na wieść o tym, że właśnie rozmawiają z kobietą wydającą na świat nowego obywatela Najwyższego Porządku wyglądali na bardziej przerażonych tymże niż groźbą ugotowania się.   
— Koszmarnie wyglądasz. Gorzej ode mnie, na wszystkie gwiazdy, co tam się w ogóle dzieje?  
Szybko wygonił wszystkich z pomieszczenia — część zapomniała marynarek — i wytłuścił sytuację. Potem, skrępowany, zapytał o dziecko, ale jego żona tylko machnęła ręką. Poza tym, że była trochę bledsza niż zwykle, wyglądała na całkowicie zdrową i trzeźwą.   
— Coś musiało fizycznie zapchać obwód — powiedziała z namysłem. — Musisz to znaleźć w ciągu najbliższych dwóch godzin, potem pozostaje tylko ewakuacja. Oddeleguj wszystkich do szukania zapchanego sektoru.   
— Dam rozkaz wszystkim technikom…  
— Powiedziałam, wszystkich. Ari, mówimy o siedmiuset kilometrach kanałów wentylacyjnych.   
Z jakiegoś powodu zrobiło się mu jeszcze bardziej gorąco. Poczuł dziwaczny, irracjonalny lęk związany z jakimś złym fatum — śmiertelna usterka w trakcie narodzin dziecka. Dopytał Arany, czy na pewno poród idzie zgodnie z planem, czy wszystkie droidy medyczne są pod tym względem zgodne, czy przypadkiem nie czuje się słabo…   
— Słabo mi na widok tego, co wyczyniacie z moim projektem. Jakby nie było dość nieszczęścia w tym, że moje dzieci są rude…   
Pożegnał się więc niezręcznie, czując, że nic tu po nim. Zresztą, nie przypominał sobie przypadku śmierci kobiety przy porodzie… oczywiście cywilizowanej, ludzkiej kobiety na cywilizowanej planecie. Może za czasów niewydolnej Republiki coś takiego się zdarzyło, na pewno jednak nie teraz, w najlepszej klinice na Eriadu.   
Oczywiście, oddelegował wszystkich, którzy nie byli absolutnie potrzebni do utrzymania Starkillera w jednym kawałku. No, prócz Rena, który i tak siedział w swojej kwaterze w samych spodniach treningowych i prędzej by nasikał do tego swojego hełmu Vadera niż pokazał się publicznie w takim stanie.   
Co więcej — Hux sam zszedł do kanałów wentylacyjnych. Nigdy tam nie był, oczywiście. Ciemna, pusta przestrzeń blisko powierzchni bazy, setki pokręconych korytarzy. Coś mu świtało, że miały być zaprojektowane tak, że nawet zniszczenie połowy Starkillera nie powodowało przerwania systemu wentylacji. Najwyraźniej to było dwadzieścia cięć budżetowych przedtem.   
Było wilgotno. Co więcej, było też parno. Formalnie rzecz ujmując, szedł obok faktycznej wentylacji, sprawdzając jedynie gniazda i zawory w ścianach. W jednym z gniazd było coś lepkiego. Niestety, to nie to spowodowało usterkę, a jedynie ostatecznie zepsuło mu humor.   
Nagle generał usłyszał coś w odnodze korytarza. Natychmiast przyległ do ściany — lata ćwiczeń w Akademii — i równie natychmiast tego pożałował. Ściana była brudna. Podążył w stronę odgłosów, starając się być cicho i wzywając sparcie. A nuż to dywersja wroga. Dochodzące szuranie jednak było zbyt bezczelne jak na ukrywający się Ruch Oporu, ponadto nie brzmiało… no cóż, ludzko. Dźwięk był zbyt słaby jak na stworzenie rozmiarów człowieka.   
Wychylił się ostrożnie zza ściany i zamrugał szybko.   
Znajdujące się tuż przed nim gniazdo wentylacyjne było zapchane. Zapchane poniewierającym się tu i ówdzie antypoślizgowym żwirem. Żwir wsypywał go gniazda energicznie niewielki, rudy kot, kopiąc zawzięcie tylnymi łapami. Szybki rzut oka pozwolił stwierdzić, iż powodem zasypywania były znajdujące się w gnieździe razem ze żwirem kocie odchody.   
Kot spojrzał na niego. Nawet w kiepskim oświetleniu widoczne było, że się go nie boi — pewnie szturmowcy oswoili to stworzenie.   
— Sio! — mruknął Hux. Kot popatrzył na niego… jakoś tak bardziej i odwrócił się do ogonem, ujawniając, że w rzeczywistości jest kotką.  
Generał stanął nad gniazdem-kuwetą, dumając, co robić. Najbliżsi technicy byli dwa kilometry dalej, jeśli wierzyć sygnałom nadajników. Modląc się, aby absolutnie nikt się nie dowiedział o tym, uklęknął koło gniazda-kuwety i zaczął wygrzebywać zawartość rękawicą.   
Kotka prychnęła wściekle i z uporem zaczęła spychać żwir z… dodatkami.   
— Powinienem cię za to rozstrzelać. — Hux chwycił zwierzę w połowie, jedną ręką przytrzymując szamotające się kocisko, a drugą udrażniając gniazdo. W końcu usłyszał na dole furkotanie i zalało go czerwone światło — sygnał restartu obwodu. Odetchnął z ulgą, a kocica, widząc, że została pokonana, zawisła niepyszna na jego ramieniu.   
Powinien wrócić z triumfem, w końcu powstrzymał zniszczenie Starkillera. Wrócił jednak brudny, pachnący kocimi rodzynkami, rozczochrany i spocony.   
I z kotką, która dawała mu się nieść, jakby w nadziei na sprezentowanie lepszej kuwety. Być może, pomyślał Hux, hełm Kylo wreszcie się na coś przyda.


End file.
